five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
One Night at Scratch Cat's
One Night at Scratch Cat's is a FNaF fan game made by TheMasterGames (FazbearFreak). It revolves around the characters from the Scratch programming language. Story Welcome to Scratch Cat's Silly Land, a play place for kids! The main attraction are animatronic replicas of Scratch Cat and friends themselves! However, at night, the animatronics do move a bit, and may even show up at your office. You only have a door to survive the night, so good luck! Animatronics Scratch Cat Scratch Cat is the main antagonist of the game. He will occasionally appear in the doorway as a silhouette of himself. If you see him, shut the door. If you don't shut the door in time, you will see his eyes flicker for a second or two before disappearing, only to jumpscare you a few seconds later. Nano Nano is one of the easiest animatronics to handle. He will occasionally appear in the doorway. You must close the door to stop him from getting in. However, he will wait a decent amount of time before making his next move, so feel free to wait a second or two. If you successfully ward him off, he will drain a bit of your power and leave. If not, he will disappear and jumpscare you after a few seconds. Giga Giga is another animatronic that's easy to handle. When she appears in the doorway, wait a few seconds before closing the door. If she is successfully warded off, she will jam the door button for a few seconds. If not, she will attack you. Pico Pico is one of the trickiest animatronics in the game. He is easy to spot in the doorway, but will only wait a few seconds before attacking. If you see him, close the door immediately. Like Scratch Cat, he does not have any side effects when he leaves the office. Golden Scratch Cat Golden Scratch Cat appears extremely rarely when you close the door. When he's summoned, he appears in your office and makes a glitchy sound. However, he is not very hostile. He only has a one-in-four chance of killing you when he is summoned. On the other hand, his attack isn't easily telegraphed, as he does not give any indication before his attack. Mechanics Door The door is the only tool available to the player. It can be closed at the press of a button. It is used to avoid any animatronics (except Golden Scratch Cat), but has a limited supply of power. It can be jammed by Giga when she leaves the office. Time Your shift lasts from 12 to 6 AM. You can check what time it is on the top right side of the screen. The clock goes by hours. Trivia * Golden Scratch Cat is the only animatronic who isn't guaranteed to attack you if he gets into the office. * There is no Game Over screen. * Scratch Cat's appearance in the doorway was based on Freddy's in FNaF 1. * There is a Scratch Cat figurine on the desk. It's eyes will occasionally turn red. Category:Games